


Hope and Loss

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's reactions as the Speedsters gain someone and lose another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Loss

When she heard what had happened, she sagged against the console. When they began to suspect who it was the Legion was seeking to return…she had hoped.

After all, she had Hal back, right? J'onn was still on the edges of her mind at times. The fact she had not heard from Arthur was bothering her, but if they could tap the Lightning…

Would it give her Barry?

But the hope had been futile. It had been Wally and his family. She did not begrudge Roy his reunion. She knew Hal, like herself, like Bruce, had been hoping for Barry as well.

Barry had been their Flash. There were still days when the smell of ozone, a smear of red, or the feel of the wind made tears spring to her eyes.

That was why, when the call came about Bart Allen, Dinah collapsed into her chair and wept. She reached out and stroked the photograph on her desk, one of five young, inexperienced heroes.

And it reminded her that for all her grief, there were ones like her, ones who would have loved Bart, fought beside him, laughed and cried with the boy.

One of whom was of her city. Had fought alongside her with wit and grace and style.

Who had lost everyone, from a girlfriend Dinah had been honored with teaching a short time, to his father, to his best friend.

With a deep breath and a wipe of her eyes, she called Batman, and he told her it would be sometime before Robin was able to cope…but she was more than welcome to go to him. The gruff man sounded hopeful that she might be able to help his partner.

Dinah had no illusions on that…but she had to try.

Barry would have expected her to.


End file.
